Dragon Master
by shadow130wolf
Summary: In the age of dragons a great evil arises. Will 4 hero's be able to stop the massing darkness or will they fall apart in an epic struggle between friendship and loyalty. **Rated T just in case**
1. The Arrival

Dragon Master

The Arrival

Today is my 16th birthday. I was born on the summer of June on the day of fire. I was orphaned at the age of 6 when my mother, father, and younger sister were murdered by raiders. I was lucky, a knight named Sir Fredric found me, and took me to the Monastery where the monks have raised and trained me since. Ever since that faithful day I have dreamed of one day becoming a knight. From then of a would practice, effortlessly, to perfect my sword and shield fighting skills, but with no results. For the next 10 years I practiced, but that wasn't all I did, I also waited for a chance to find a new home, but one never came. Other teens and kids also had a bad past but mine was crossed with the most feared raiders of all, so sadly a remained the Monastery.

10 years later exactly on my 16th birthday an old man showed up at the Monastery, he had 8 fully armed and armored bodyguards; 2 at his side, and the rest mounted atop their horses outside. The guards were fully armored from head to toe, in gleaming silver that you could just about see your reflection in. Each carried a sword and shield, with a red dragon painted in the middle of it, the same symbol was also on their armored chest plate.

Unlike the guards the old man wore a long deep red hooded robe that shrouded his face in shadow, around his neck was a heavy diamond shaped amulet that seemed to change color; first fiery red, ocean blue, light grassy green, and a white whispy cloud color. In his hand was a Finley carved wooden staff that had a glass orb at the top that looked like it had a dark burning flame within it. The orb was held by a strange carving that looked like a hand with claws.

The Old Man looking to be in his 70s spoke to the head monk. After about a minute they turned and looked at me. With a smile on his face the head monk called to me, "Duke, my son could you come here for a moment". A cold chill ran up my spine to the back of me head as a thousand thoughts filled my mind. What did I do, Who's window did I break this time, This guys old what does her want with me, and I didn't mean to hit the chicken it just walked under me, were just some of the thoughts that crossed my mind as I approached them. When I got within arms reach the monk spoke again, "**Duke you have been here a long time and we have raised you the best that we can, but now a new opportunity awaits a new **door in life has opened for**, you and this man could hold the key". " T**his man wishes to take you under his wing and guide you on your path to adulthood, if you would accept his offer ?"

I was confused as to why a 70-year-old-man would want a troublesome teenager like me, but on the other hand this may be a once in a life time opportunity. "Sir", I said calmly, "I humbly accept your offer." He smiled looked at me and said, "Well then, we better get moving if we hope to make it before the next sun rise". "Oh and Duke only bring your sword and shield, you will need it.

Outside all the knights were riding the finest horses you could imagine, but what did I get a fat, stubborn mule that ate a lot. As we rode off into the sunset i noticed 3 more mules with an empty saddle, and I knew that I would not be the only one to receive an unexpected visit.


	2. Alexander, Quick Shot

Alexander

Quick Shot

During our travels we came to nice royal type town. We rode to the town center were the chapel was. "Duke". the Old Man, "Why don't you get out of that saddle and make some friends, while I speck to the priest". "OK", I said. I walked around the chapel and saw a young boy shooting targets with a bow and arrows.

He was shorter than me, with brownish black hair, and he wore a light tan colored shirt with light brown paints. His bow looked hand carved by an expert. The targets he was shooting were small tin cans that were several yards in front of him. He hit those cans with pin point accuracy, almost like hit took no effort at all.

"Hi", I called out as he tuned and faced me, "I'm Duke". "Hey", while drawing back the string on his bow, "I'm Alexander, but every one calls me Alex". "I'm an archer well sort of, I'm not old enough yet". "What about you?" "Oh, I'm some what of a swordsman". "Cool", he was the first time I'd ever met a 12-year-old archer, that could pen a falling apple to a tree.

"So how did you end up here", he asked me. "Came withe the knights, and the Old Man". "Wow, you get to travel with knights". "Yeah, its pretty cool, well except for the mount that they have me riding, that mule is stubborn". We continued to talk, and play. "So what's it like to travel with knights". "Well besides the stubborn mule, they don't talk much, and don't answer questions, which sucks because I have so many questions". "How come they don't answer them"? "I'm not realty sure, the only one that talks is the Old Man". "He will answer most questions, but is usually just going on about when he was young". "Some of the story's are interesting, but others are long and boring and never ending". "But, even tho the knights don't talk, and the Old Man never stops is can still be fun". "How", he asked. "Well a few days ago I wrestled a deer and took him down with my bear hands". "How is that dangerous". Making up a story I said, "it was a huge deer, as big as a horse with sharp pointed antlers and...and- "No way"!, he called my bluff, "there's no such thing as a deer that's as big as a horse"! "Well, I did fight a deer, with antlers. "Really", he said as he crossed his arms and looked at me. "Well"-our conversation was cut off when a priest called to Alex. "Alexander, your presents is needed". "Coming Father", he said. "Duke", the Old Man called out to me, he was standing next to the priest by the chapel door, "mount your mule we will be leaving soon".

Later on, the front door to the chapel opened with the Old Man followed by Alex leaving the chapel. Alex had his bow and his arrow holster slung over his shoulder. He ran up to me yelling, "guess what", "guess what". "What", I answered. "I get to come with you". "Now we can be travel buddies"! "Cool, well Alex come on hop on a mule"!

As we left the chapel and headed east I couldn't help but wonder what the Old Man had planed for us.


	3. Samantha & Jason, Double Trouble

Samantha and Jason

Double Trouble

The next town we came to was the opposite of the others. I mean I've seen a dump town before, but this one could have easily taken the gold. The streets were muddy, there was a drunk on every corner, if you gave someone the wrong look it might just be the last thing you ever do, everyone carried a weapon. The buildings were old and falling apart or rotting away, the whole town smelt like trash. All the people were either covered in dirt or blood. This was a place were you would want to always look over you shoulder, and expect the unexpected. Why we were here, I have no idea.

As we rode down the horrible muddy road people came right up to the horses and offered to sell us strange things. The knights simply just shoved them aside. We were moving along just fine then "SLAM", as a drunk came crashing through the window of a bar. Laughter then filled the air as the other drunks laughed at him.

The Old Man studied the bar then did the unthinkable he dismounted his horse and walked to the bar. "Whats he doing", I whispered to Alex. "Those drunks will rip him apart". Just as I finished my sentence he turned and faced us, and as if he could hear us talk he said, "Duke, Alexander, why don't you come with me", and with a smile he said, "to give me some protection". "Yes Sir", we said. "Nice going", Alex complained. "Sorry".

We followed the Old Man inside, and were met by over 100 faces. The bar was so packed that we had to push people out of our way. After a few minutes shoving people out of our way we came to a table were a girl and a guy were both had on a shadow like outfit, which considering the town there in was probably to help them steal. Their shadow outfit was the same, dark, scary, covered their whole body, had a hood, except the guy, he had no sleeves.

They both seemed strange, but we'll start with the guy.

He was big and when I say big I don't mean round, he was at least 6 and a half feet tall, and was very built. This guy looked like all he ever did was lift weights. He also had serpent like tattoo that ran down his right arm. He sat in this chair that was way to small for him and probably could have easily broken. On his back was a large sword that had to of weighed at least 30 pounds. his hood was down and he has short cut black hair with a snake tattoo on the back of his neck. He did not look up at me, but I could see that he had a scar that went diaganal from his left eyebrow to the left side of his jaw. He sat at the table looking at his cup uncomfertably, and bored.

Next to him was a average sized girl. She sat with her arm on the table holding up her head, and was swishing around whatever was in her cup. She had her legs crossed in that prissy girl way. On her back were 2 thin an short swords. Other than the swords she had no other weapons visible. She had deep black hair that was tied back, but a little bit hung in her face. She also had dark gold like eyes that said "don't mess with me", and how do I know that well because once we started towards them she gave me that look and I knew that their was doing to be trouble.

When we got to their table she snapped out "what do you want" with that girly stuck up attitude. "Are you Samantha and Jason", the Old Man said calmly. She shared a glance with the guy the answered "who wants to know". "A friend". "Look Old Man we don't know you so there for you are no friend of ours". "Got it, now get lost". Her voice quickly went from annoyed to very irritated. She then stood up and the guy, Jason, Stood up after her. Angrily she slammed her hand on the table and I guess told Jason to come in. He reached out for the Old Man, but changed his mined after I punched him in the gut. "Leave him alone", I commanded. Punching him seemed like a good idea at the time, and I did my best to hid the pain because punching him is like punching a brick wall, useless. Soon after I hit him he grabbed me by the shirt then I found my self smashing through the last unbroken window of the tavern. After going through the glass window and into the muddy road I blacked out.

Then I felt a jab in my left side, then another, and another followed by the words "hello anyone in there". As the voice became clearer i noticed that it was soft and light, like a girls voice. I opened my eyes and saw the girl from the tavern leaning over me. "Ahhh", I yelled and reached for my sword that was no longer there. "Ha, you got scared", Alex laughed. "Whats she doing here, at camp". "She's part of the team now, Duke, and so is the big guy". "What, No" "No way, she tried to have me killed, and look at her she can't be apart of the team". "Um, you do realize that I'm right here, right"? "Yeah, what about it". "Look Duck, I'm part of the team now so get used to it, OK". "No, you tried to have me killed"! "Well, ya, sorry about that my brother has some what of a temper, but he says that he's sorry". "Your brother"? "Ya", she pointed behind me. I turned and looked. He was sitting on a log close to the fire poking it with a stick. He gave me a friendly two finger wave to show that she was talking about him. "Hey, wait a minute you called me duck". "Did I"? "Yes"! "What". "What do you mean what"? "Who"? "Huh", wait a minute your trying to confuse me". "Am I"? "Yes, wait, yes you are". "How"? " "Stop it"! "Stop what, Duck"? "See you said it again". "Said what"? "It-err-never mind"! She turned her head with a smile then loud mouth Alex broke the silence with a laugh fallowed by Samantha's laugh. "Its not funny", I yelled now irritated. "Well, it is now", she said in that stupid sarcastic girly way."Anyways", she said,"sorry about my brother beating you up". "He didn't beat me up". "He tossed you out a window". "I let him", I said trying to keep some of my dignity. "Sure, keep telling your self that, whatever helps you sleep at night", she said with a stupid grin and in a higher pitched tone as she walked away.

Later on I walked up to them. They were sitting together on a log by the fire. I put out my hand and offered to shake hands with Jason. "No hard feelings, right"? He just looked at my hand then turned to Samantha. "He doesn't shake hands". "What,why"? "Rule of the streets, don't shake hands and don't get hurt". "Well he could at least answer the question". "Oh, and he doesn't talk". "What another rule". "No, he just can't". "Why"? "Because". "Oh OK, but there are no hard feelings right"? "For now". "What do you mean"? "Oh, you'll find out", and she turned her head and looked at the moon. Confused, again I just walked back to my cozy spot and went to sleep.


	4. Shadows in a Forest

Shadows in a Forest

"Its hot", Alex wined, "where are we going." To try to answer the question for myself I looked around. All that I saw were rocks, lots and lots of rocks. As if she was reading my mind Sam spoke, "Well, we're obviously in some kind of desert." We continued on for what seemed like hours, no one spoke, guess it was to hot and took to mush energy. Finally our luck changed as the trail we were following led us into a cool forest. The trees were tall with dark green needle like leaves, so I would guess that they were pine trees. Strangely the forest was quite, not even a bird was singing. And, to make matters worse I could see the knights were becoming uneasy in the forest, like something was going to pop out of no where, which only make me feel worse.

To lighten the mood I thought I'd get some pay back for laughing at me yesterday. I looked at my possible victims; Alex was looking all around with his feet up in the saddle and his hands ready to reach for his bow, he would be a perfect target but that was to easy, I looked at Jason, his face was plain as usual, his head was held high and his shoulders were back, he rode as if he was a prince trying to impress his people, if he was scared he sure did a great job of hiding it, Sam on the other hand was not. She was doing her best to look tough, but you could tell by the way she was looking around with her eyes and how she had her shoulders tensed and her head how her head was down. This was perfect I could get her back for making a fool out of me yesterday.

"Hey Sam", I said putting my plan into motion. "What", she responded still looking at the forest. "What was that", I yelled a pointed behind her. "Where !" she screamed as I started laughing. "Ha, I got you", she just gave me this evil look like I'm going to kill you, but I just kept laughing.

Later in the day we stopped to make camp. Once we got the camp set up the Old Man spoke "Duke", he called, "I need you to go into the forest and collect some twigs and sticks for firewood". "In the forest", I looked at the dark woods behind me. The sun was setting so it was even scarier than ever. "Whats wrong Duke, are you scared", Sam said using a baby voice. Before I could answer her the Old Man spoke, "Samantha, you can co with him and help bring back firewood." As if shock she tried to make up an excuse, "Me, but hav-, but I cut her off "Whats wrong Sam are you scared", I said using the same baby voice she used. She only glared at me evilly. "Alexander, Jason, you two can go hunting, now off you go, the Old Man said.

We walked through the now pitch black forest for a while then I lit a torch. "We're lost", Sam said. "No we're not", I blurted out looking around trying to find the direction that we had come from. We're lost", she repeated. No we're not". "The which way did we come from". "We um, came from um-, I was about to speak then she cut me off. "What was that", she yelled and pointed behind me. "Nice try, but your just trying to scare me". "No I'm serious". "Yeah, right", and just after I said that the bushes began to shake. I was so scared that I ran over and grabbed Sam. As the bushes continued to shake we backed up as far as we could then we huddled against a large bolder that was behind us. We were so scared pushing agenst the rock ready to scream, then hear it came from the bushes a big man eating-

"A rabbit", Sam said pushing me away, "we got scared over a rabbit". The rabbit ran off just as I sat up. "Well, that was creepy", I said. She looked at me and I could of swore I saw her blush, but before I could say something "Splat" a watery and almost clear drop fell in her head and ran down her face. "Eeww, she wined before wiping it away. Then we looked up. Above us where teeth and lots of them. I couldn't see all of it because it was so large and was leaning over the bolder, but what I could see I didn't like. It big with massive paws and razor sharp claws. It was fury with a dark coal colored coat and large ears. Its golden eyes were locked on to us with evil intent.

"Should we run", I whispered. She nodded, yes, slowly. I grabbed a twig a jabbed the wolf in the face. "Run", I yelled. We both stumbled to our feet and took of into the forest. I hadn't noticed that I had lost Sam until I heard a scream that stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned to see nether Sam nor the big bad wolf. My heart began to beat out of my chest, and sweet pored like a waterfall down my face. "Sam", I called. "Sam, Sam"! Each time becoming more and more panicked. "Sam", I yelled but the forest remained silent. The only sound that I could hear was my heavy breathing from running and the thump of my panicked heart beat. Finally after seemed like hours the silence broke and I could hear a scream that made my blood turn cold.

As I ran in the direction of the scream I could hear the wolf growl and snarl and what sounded like a sword cutting air. When I finally got to where I could see them I grew angry. Sam was penned against a large tree. She had one of her swords in her hand and was swinging it back a forth trying to keep the wolf back. With her other hand she was holding her ankle and I could see blood on her hands and face. The wolf was continuasly lonching towrds her only to be pushed back by her swinging sword.

Now angry I drew my longsword in my left hand and with my right I picked up a rock a threw it at the wolf. The rock bounced harmlessly of his big head them it turned to me snarling, I yelled "Hey dog breath, why don't you pick on someone your own size", that was clearly an understatement because I was a averaged sized teen and it was a giant wolf could have made my mule look like an ant. "Fuzz ball", I taunted "are you coming".

Breathing slowly I tried to calm myself as the wolf stepped towards me. I took my stance with my left foot out and my right foot in then I put both hands on my sword and brought it in to my right. The wolf ran towards me and his every step seemed to be in perfect sync with my heart. Time slowed as it approached the only thing that I could hear was my heart beat as I ran at the wolf holding my sword out ready to slice the wolf to bits. Just when we should collided I closed my eyes and swung my sword. The sword passed smooth and harmlessly where the wolf was when I should have felt it pound an slice into the wolfs shoulder. I opened my eyes only to see that the wolf had jumped over me. I turned a drew back my sword for another swing only to feel his massive paw collide with my face. Upon hitting the ground I rolled over dodging his next paw and landed on my back. Out of instinct I held out my sword and closed my eyes once again just as the wolf's massive body hit mine.

When I opened my eyes again it was dark, "Great I'm dead", I thought, then I realized I was breathing, well barely I had something heavy on me. I struggled to move my hands and felt fury, the large thing suffocating me was fury, then I snapped an realized what it was and with what was left of my strength I pushed the giant heap of crazy wolf off of me. I sat up only to have the side of my face fill with pain. I put my hand on the right side of my face and felt scratch marks. "I guess the wolf got me", I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted by a girls voice calling to me. "Duke, your not dead." I turned to see Sam still siting against the tree leaned to the right with messy hair and a bloody face. She was still holding her left ankle. I ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"You know whats funny", I said sitting next to her. "What, what could be so funny about being attacked by a giant wolf"! "Well that's it, he attacked you, but you're not waring red or carry a pig-nick basket". She stared at me confused. "You know, little red riding hood." "I almost get eaten by a wolf and its funny becouse it reminds you of the little girl in a red hood!" "Yep", I answered. "Well, thats just a story", she said sounding anoyed. "Well, its not just a story anymore", I replied trying to keep from laughing. She just smiled and rolled her eyes, and I could of swore I saw her blush, but again before I could say anything the Old Man showed up with his knights and with Alex and Jason.

Jason quickly ran over to his sisters side as I stood up. "Well, it looks like you two had quite the adventure last night", the Old Man said smiling as he walked over to my sword. He then looked at the wolf and pulled the sword out of its fury chest and then handed it to me. "Well done, you have successfully slain a forest shadow". "A what". "That's what these wolves are called forest shadows because of their dark coat". "These wolves are some of the hardest in the world to kill and only a hand full of people have ever killed one or seen one and lived to tell the tale".

One of the knights walled over to wolf and called me to him. He was going to show me how to gut my new trophy. Jason picked up Sam and went with the other knights to camp and to patch up Sam's wounds. Alex went back to camp with the Old Man.


	5. Orphaned Peasants and Runaway Royals

**Orphaned Peasants and Runaway Royals**

We had to camp in the forest another night so that Sam's wounds would heal, but it wasn't all bad we got to sit around a camp fire and tell story's while the knights and the Old Man were asleep. "You know, I've never eaten wolf before", Alex said while inspecting his wolf on a stick,"I think it taste like possum or maybe squirrel". "I think it taste like pheasant, Sam said while picking some meat off of her stick, "Though its a bit tough like elk. "What do you think Jason", she asked as we all turned to look at him. He to a big bite out of it then thought for a little bit before he swallowed. He then made some type of sign with his hand, then Sam turned back to us "he says it taste like rabbit". Behind her I could see him nodding his head in approval.

"OK", Alex broke the silence, "Its time to tell our story's". Our story's what do you mean", Sam asked. "Well, you know our life story's how we ended on the like this". "OK, Alex since it was your idea you can go first", I said. "OK, fine I will since the rest of you are to chicken".

"Well, when I was little or I guess smaller me my mom and my dad lived on the edge of town near a thick forest. My dad you see was a hunter, he not only hunted to put food on the table but he also sold pelts for money. Life was peaceful for us well, until the taxes we raised. "What do you mean", I asked. "Well, we were poor, the pelts sold but there were never enough and when the taxes were raised my dad had to work over time to make enough money to pay them or they might take our home away. So he was out hunting one night in the rain, and when he came back he had a bad cold. My mother tried to make him stay home but he refused and well his cold got much worse. When he finally came home he had been attached by a bear and his wound were infected. We didn't have enough money to get a doctor so he soon died after that. My mom did her best to work in town, she had little skills and could not read or write, so soon after my fathers death the tax people came and took our house. We spent a week on the streets before my mom brought me to that rich town in Argoth then she left me with the priests and gave me my fathers bow then that was it I never saw her again.

Alex held his head down and seemed like he was ready to cry.

"So", I asked trying to cheer him up, "Your dad taught you how to use a bow". It worked he wiped away a tear and answered. "Yeah, my dad thought me everything about a bow that their is to know". "Wow", Sam said, your dad must have been a master archer, do you think that he could compete with Robin Hood"? "I think he could", I answered, "I mean I've seen Alex use his bow and if he's this good at 12 and his dad thought then I have no doubt that his dad could beat Robin hood fair and square". "Well, then theirs only one problem then", Sam said. "Oh, and what is that", I asked. "Well, you see, Duck, in archery competition the targets are round not square and well-

I cut her off before she could continue, "Does it matter, and how would you know about the competitions Sam". "I would know because I have been to competitions, I have seen archers compete for glory and money and well, other things".

"OK, Sam you can go next, lady's first, right", I said trying not to laugh. "Um no, I'm sure your story is more interesting that mine so you go first". "Fine I'll go but you better not chicken out when I'm done". "Sounds good to me now start, Duck".

"I don't exactly remember much, but I'll try. It all happened about 10 years ago. Raiders I remember attacked. I lived on a farm with my parents and my little sister. She was 3 years younger than me. On our farm we grew corn hay and wheat and also raised cattle and had some mules and horses too. It was nice, our neighbors were good people. The village was small, but growing slowly. When my father wasn't in the fields he was shoeing horses or working in the shops. He was a well known blacksmith. He gave me his sword which is also a family heirloom and he taught me all I know about fighting. One morning a raiding party showed up and well a bunch of farmers could not keep them back. The town was called Candoria, but know its just ruins. The raiders killed most everyone took or burned the food supplies and stole all the cattle and horses. By the time the army arrived to protect the town a villagers not a building was left standing we went from a population of about 200 to about a handful of people in less than a day. My parents were killed, but I survived".

"What about your sister", Sam and Alex asked. "I'm not sure they never found her and so she was pronounced dead. After the soldiers found me and the other survives I was left a the Monastery and I don't know were the others went".

"Candoria I could have swore I've heard of that place before", Sam said looking at the sky thinking, "Oh yea, I remember Candorian Horses". "What", I asked now confused. "The horses that were breed there were legendary, loyal, strong, and noble they say, a horse worthy of a knight".

"And how do you know that", I asked now really confused. "Yea Sam", Alex continued,"Your not a knight".

"Your right, I'm not a knight but I have met many knights and have watch their jousts too, my brother was in a joust once, right Jason". We all looked at him and he shook his head to agree with her."Alright Sam, Its you time to tell your story from the beginning, and don't lie". "I will and i won't lie.

"I lived in the Eastern Kingdom at Castle Stone Will". "Stone Wall", I asked laughing,"What were you a maid"? "Its pronounced Stone Will not Wall, Duck, now let me finish", she yelled. "OK, OK, maid lady". "And I wasn't a maid, so shut up and let me finish".

"Anyways, I lived at the castle and our father was King Jason the 4th. My brother Jason is the 5th and the next heir, or was suppose to be. Jason was in a joust once and well, he tool a lance to the throat and now he can't speak. And now our fathers second born Sir Eric is in line for the throne. My brother was kind of pushed out by our other brother so that's why he left".

"But why did you leave", me and Alex asked.

"I left because I didn't want to get married. Our family had held a royal competition for knights at the castle. We had archery, sword fights, javelin throwing, a few other things, and of course the royal knights joust. The winner would receive a trophy, money, and I would have to marry the winning knight, and I didn't want to. "Why not", Alex butt in, "He's a knight that's cool". "Not when he's like in his 30s. I'm only 15 and I had to marry him gross. To get back to the story the knights name was Sir Jackson, most people called him Jack though. He was about 25, but what you guys made me remember was his horse. It was a tall white stallion with blue eyes named White Lightning. He was a Candorian Horse. So that's it you heard my story I left because I didn't want to marry that guy and that's it".

"Where did you learn how to use your swords", I asked.

"I learned from a master at the castle, and Jason learned from a master knight that worked for our father. After I found out that Jason was leaving I asked him to take me with him, and so we left together".

"So your 15", I asked. "Yeah, and my brothers 19, but why do you ask"? Before I could answer Alex bet me to it. "He's asking because he likes you", he said laughing. "No I don't", I yell now embarrassed. Alex was now laughing even harder and Sam just turned her head and I think she smiled, and what was worse was now Jason was grinning and he never does.

By the time all the story's had been told the sun began to peak over the mountains so we gathered our stuff an prepared to depart when the Old Man and his knights were ready.


	6. Castle in the Clouds

Castle In the Clouds

During our travel we encountered my things like bears, wolves, mountain lions, and even a bandit or two, but nothing is worse than sitting in a saddle all day and sleeping in the dirt at night. "Hey", I asked, "does anyone else butt hurt form the saddle. "Yeah", Alex moaned. "Yep", Sam wined. "Not to worry, we are almost there", the Old Man announced. This did not at all help our confidence. All that lay in front of us were mountains. "We just need to get over that mountain", he continued.

To reach the top we moved along this trail in signal file. _"Wow just look at the view", _I thought, _"a tall steep mountain side to my left and instant death to my right, just wonderful". Don't look down, don't look down",_ I told myself. "Don't look down", Sam yelled to me. Just as she said that I looked down. A cold chill ran up my spine, my head started to spine, I felt like I was on a ship out at sea in the middle of a storm. I leaned back and almost fell off the mule. "Uh-oh", I mumbled, "I looked down". It didn't surprise me that I could here laughter behind me.

After a few more hours scaling the mountain side the Old Man announced, "We're here". We looked around, but saw nothing. We looked at each other, is he crazy ,we thought, or is he blind. Then, it seemed just to prove us wrong, the clouds parted and there is was your classic stone castle with a large drawbridge. "So are we going in", Alex asked. "Yes, we are", the Old Man answered. "How", Sam asked,"there's a huge trench between us and the castle? Anybody got a key"? Open-sesame", I yelled joking and getting everyone to laugh. _SLAM,_ the drawbridge came down, and the iron gate behind is rose. The Old Man turned towards with a smile, "Well, shall we proceed then"?

The inside of the castle was huge. Royal red and gold trimmed rugs led the way along the stone floor. One hall had at least a hundred doors. Torches illuminated the dark halls. Paintings of knights, people in robes, and great banners lined the walls. This was a castle you could truly get lost in.

The Old Man led us to a large guest room, "Alright squires", he announced, "you will stay here for tonight then tomorrow you will be shown your permanent rooms. Get some sleep."


	7. Castle Secrets and Ancient Flyers

Castle Secrets and Ancient Flyers

The next day we awoke to a trumpet playing, I guess it was their version of a rooster crowing at 2 in the morning. "Wow, when he says sun rise he means sun rise", Alex mumbled. A knight walked in to the hall way where we were staying. "Attention new recruits, gather your things and follow me to your rooms. We followed him deeper into the torch lit castle, to a hallway with four doors. Each was a different color which was strange. "Get settled in", the knight said, "don't switch rooms, and keep your things organized the Masters will come for you in an hour. Oh, and one more thing, don't wonder off, I would hate to hear that one of you has been eaten. "Eaten", Alex repeated. "I'm sure you'll be fine", he walked away laughing.

The fist door was blue and it had Jason's name carved into it. The next door was Sam's it was a deep grassy green color. Alex's door was cloud white, and my door was a fire like red. We investigated our new rooms. the each seemed to be specially prepared for us. It was strange to think that everything had been planed out to the smallest detail.

"Duke", Alex called to me. "Yeah". "What do you think that guy meant by eaten?" "Don't worry Alex," Sam cut in," I'm sure he was just trying to scare you." "Do you hear that", he whispered as he hid behind me. Tap, tap, tap, "there just foot steps", Sam tried to calm him. "Foot steps", he repeated, " foot steps from a man-eating castle-dwelling monster!" "What", i asked you really think so." He nodded. Tap, tap, the foot steps grew closer as the echoed down the halls. We could now see large shadow approaching from down the hall. "Don't use me as a shield," Sam Spat at us, but it was to late we were already hiding behind her. Even she seemed a little frightened as the shadows approached and grew in size. She backed up a little as we clung to her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and we all screamed and fell to the floor. It was just Jason. He was confused as we all ran and hid behind him. Just as we did the creature revealed it self. the large shadow was nothing more than the shadow of several people in long robe like hoods standing together. It was also their foot steps we heard echoing down the hall.

Each of them had on a different colored robe; one red, one blue, one green, and one white. They all seemed ancient, well excerpt the man in green. The man in blue stepped forwent. He was from what I could tell very dark skinned, with brownish black hair with mixture of gray in it. He was short barely Sam's height. Strangely he also had deep blue eyes that seemed unnatural, almost like looking at the ocean its self. He looked grouchy from the dull expression on his face, and when he spoke it only confirmed the my suspicion that he was a grouchy old man. "I am Sir Kelvin, master of strategy, and combat planning. Prince Jason the 5th I shall be your mentor. Come we have much to do." When he spoke a has thick accent that could not identify the origin. He and Jason disappeared down the same hall they came from.

Next an older women came forwent. She was slender and an average height for a women. Her robe was cloud white with not a spot on it. She seemed pale with dark gray eyes, almost like dark storm clouds brewing in the distance. Her hair was light brown with bits of gray. She stood with her head held high and with a somewhat dull expression as if lost in thought. She didn't seem thrilled, but she also didn't look upset. Her voice unlike the grouchy Sir Kelvin was soft and had a high tone to it. She seemed to speak with purpose. "I am Lady Carreen, master of long range combat and stealth tactics. Come young Alexander I shall be your mentor."

After Alex left with Lady Carreen a large man came forward. He was much taller than Jason, at least a foot or two taller. He was built. I could see his muscular build even through is green robe. His skin was lightly tanned and his black hair bore not even a single strand of gray. His eyes were bright green that reminded me of freshly grown spring grass. He stood tall. This guy looked to be about in his mid-20s or 30s. He seemed proud and wore a confident grin on his face. To me he looked OK, but something about his confident smile seemed insane. When he spoke is voice was forceful and loud with a hint of insanity to it. He was crazily confident. As he spoke he almost seemed to be yelling but in a nice clam way, like a crazy general giving orders. "I am Sir Steel, master of close combat, and warfare. Little Princess Samantha", he ordered, "I will be your mentor, follow me to the training grounds." By now he was leaning offer and had is face in Sam's. It was obviously to intimidate and scare her. Then what he said next seemed to frighten her even more. "Come on", he order while still leaning in her face, " Time to turn the little fairy princess into a battle ready prince. She seemed shocked and with great hesitation obediently fallowed Sir Steel.

I couldn't help but notice he said all those things just to scare Sam. Lets hope fore Sam's sake he didn't really intend on making her a prince. All he said only helped my come to a solid conclusion, Sir Steel is insane.

Last but not least I stood in-front of the Old Man. The one that brought us all here. Her was wearing has casual red robe, color changing amulet and still held his staff with the orb. I turned to him. He stepped forward "I am Dragon Master Argi. Come Duke your training begins now."


	8. Zeki, From the Ocean Depths

Zeki

From the Ocean Depths

I fallowed grouchy little Sir Kelvin trough the castle and finally outside. He led me to the shore line. The smell of ocean salt was strong. I looked out towards the ocean, the waves were choppy and fierce as if a storm were on its way. I was confused as to why Sir Kelvin brought me to the edge of the Skyline ocean then I heard a splashing sound. To my amazement and shock just feet in-front of me stood a dragon as large as an elephant. His eyes were the color of the water he arose from, storm water gray. He was tall and slender, his muzzle was long and filled with dozens of jagged teeth. On to of his head was a large fin. This fin seemed to move according to his mood. The dragon also had a smaller fin on his chin that only slightly moved, and a large double fin on its tail that folded up when it walked. His eyes were full of wisdom and intelligence. As for color he had two. To me his color pattern resembled that of a great white shark. The top half of his body( his face, nose, back, parts of his sides, shoulders, hips, and tail) were a deep ocean gray. While his bottom half( chin, bottom jaw, belly, and legs) were white.

Sir Kelvin turned towards me, "This is Ferterex, Lord of the ocean and my dragon companion. Today he and his mate have brought to you eggs from the oceans depths. You may choose only one, and the one you choose shall forever be your companion. Choose wisely, and from you heart this is very important."

I turned to see that Ferterex's mate, a dragon much like him except with different patterns and smaller in size, has already layed 7 eggs before me. They were oval in shape and about the size of an ostrich egg if not larger. "These eggs come from 7 different ocean class water dragons. Appearance is not everything, do not make your decision based on the color of the eggs shell.

I examined each egg carefully. 3 were dark blue, one was gray, 1 were turquoise, and another one was light blue. Strangely my eyes locked on the gray egg. It had a sort of a glow to it. A strange essence of feeling came from it that none of the others had. It seemed to almost speak to me except the word were muffled. I wondered it i could pick it up or touch it. I looked to Sir Kelvin. "You may pick up an egg." I inspected the gray egg once more the feeling I got from it had not changed. I sat on my knees and held the egg as if it were a new born child. I made my decision, and stood with the gray egg. I held it close to my chest careful not to drop it. "Then you have made your decision?" I nodded. Ferterx's mate gathered the eggs then returned to the sea.

Sir Kelvin glanced at his dragon, he seemed to be asking Ferterex a question. To which the dragon answered with a nod. Ferterex the slowly returned the sea as well. As he left Sir Kelvin spoke to me taking my attention away from Ferterex as he entered the water. "Prince Jason allow me to tell you about that egg. What or should I say who you hold in your hand is unhatched Zeki, son of Lord Ferterex. Zeki is prince of the sea and now he is your new friend. You must remember to treat him not just as a pet, but as a member of you own family. From today on you and Prince Zeki are forever bonded."

"Come now we must fetch some water to place his egg in until it you may take him to your room and show him to your sister and friends."


	9. Zeru, the Sky's the Limit

Zeru

The Sky's the Limit

Lady Carreen led me to the top of the castle. I was in awe of the view of the vast Skyline ocean and at the clear blue sky above me. "Wow." "You enjoy being up high young Alexander?" "Yeah everything seems so much more clear the higher you are." "Indeed." I turned to see shape in the sky it seemed like a cloud, but was moving way to fast. It fast approached and looked like a blur of white. Only when it slowed its pace to land did I realize what I was looking at. "A dragon, cool!" I was in shock to see a creature I had only ever heard about in legends and myths.

The dragon was tall. It stood on two strong hind legs. It leans foreword when it walks and stands much like a bird. The dragon has no arms, instead its wings have moved down were its shoulders are. The wings which are folded in while it stands or walks have 3 fingers like bat wings. With wings extended they are much larger than the dragon its self. The dragons eyes were very light sky blue almost white. Its body was cloud white that seemed to make it look as though it were glowing. It also had yellow pattern or stripes on it. Yellow stripe under its eye that came down a little on the side of her face. The dragon also had a large crest on top of its head. It started at the nose went back along its muzzle, then went up at the forehead between the eyes. It cam up to a point then curved down into another point before the crest stopped at the base of the back of its head. The crest also had yellow patterns on it almost colored in, but not entirely. The crest its self did not seem to move. At the end of the dragons long powerful tail was what seemed like a thin razor that could slice me like hot butter.

"Alexander this is Stareena, she is my dragon companion. She is Lord of the sky." I looked on at the dragon before me still barely able to believe what I was truly seeing. "Today Stareena has brought to you 5 eggs from 5 different air dragons. You may choose one, but be very careful and only chooses the one that is right for you. Choose from your heart" _"OK choose from my heart, got it", _I thought. I looked over the eggs Stareena had brought. She had been carrying them in a strange basket thing I only just now noticed. She set them in a row. The eggs were pretty large, not like any egg I ever saw. 3 eggs were yellow and the 2 others were white. I keeled down next to the row of eggs. I scanned the eggs until my eyes fell upon a yellow egg. I stared at it wondering what it was that I was filling; like when you get butterfly's in your stomach or perhaps I was nerves. I'm not sure, but the yellow egg seemed to be calling to me. It was no different from the others, yet it stood out as if it was completely different in every way. "Can I pick one up", I asked not taking my eyes from the egg. "You may." I held the egg close, the feeling or presence that came from the egg never changed. I stood with the egg, "I choose this one." "Are you sure?" "Yes I am." I believe that the way I spoke those 3 words are the most confident I have ever been, I no longer felt unsure of what was to come. "Let me tell you about that egg. It is Zeru son of Sora. He like his parents is a strike class air dragon. Young Alexander you must remember that this dragon is not a pet. Treat him kindly and with respect and he shall do the same. Now come, back to the castle we must find a cozy place in your room for Zeru. And I'm sure you're eager to show your friends".


	10. Arnik, Down to Earth

Arnik

Down to Earth

Who does he think he is. Sir Steel, I'd like to see him try and make me a man. Yeah right, impossible. Fairy Princess, yeah sure when the hottest part of the underworld freezes over. He needs to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, and tell me were we're going. "Hey, smiley!" He turned his grin larger than ever. "Where are we going." I looked around, we left the castle about an hour ago and a cliff-side was all that stood in-front of us. He turned around now facing me. His face was more serious now. He just stood there, green eyes beaming down on me. _"Uh, oh", _I thought, _"maybe I went to far."_ I stood there trying not to look as scared as I was. Then he laughed and his grin returned. "Princess you complain to much how did your friends put up with you." Sir Steel continued to laugh as he turned and walked back in the direction of the cliff. I walked with my head down angry at my self for letting him scare me and thinking about what was up with how this guy acts. _"He's crazy, completely insane," _and it seemed just to prove me right when I stopped and looked up he was right in my face. Deep in thought I hadn't even noticed him stop and lean down in my face. His next move or better yet words were even stranger. "You're absolutely correct, Princess." I was in complete in shock, almost frozen in place. I mumbled "What?" He leaned away and gestured to the now closer cliff-side. "We're here!"

I didn't move, to lost in thought. _"Did he read my mind? How did I not notice him stop? There's no way the cliffs are this close, only a moment ago it was miles away in the distance, and I only took a few steps." _"Princess," his sarcastic voice broke my train of thought, "Are you OK?" The hint in his voice and the grin spreading across his face told me that he did all that just to get to me. He knew it would stun me and that's why he did it. I looked up at blood boiling, "I'm fine." His grin grew wider as he once again turned to face the cliff-side.

Then to my left and from out of no-where a figure appeared. Its roar seemed to shake the Earth. Sir Steel approached the creature brought his hands up, as if to hug it, and announced, "Arknox, old friend it's good to see you!" He turned to face me. "Princess, this is Arknox my dragon companion, and Lord of the Earth." I mumbled "Dragon." "Your not scared are you?" He spoke with a pity baby voice. "No" I spat back, standing up tall and holding my head high. "Good you need not worry, not yet." Those words were more serious and the smile on his face was that of a murderous madman looking upon his next victim. _"He's insane" _ the thoughts continued to run through my head.

Arknox standing next to Sir Steel could of made the Forest Shadow wolf look pathetic. He stood dwarfing a bull elephant. The dragon was thick, muscular. His nails dug deep into the cracked dry Earth. The horns on his head start just behind his eyes. The twin horns then curve out and down the side of his face, but didn't touch his face. They then curve up and past his nose to a point. His wings were large and powerful. Teeth protruded from his mouth from his bottom jaw. His color was a dark almost olive-like green. On the side of his left shoulder was what looked like a tree trunk pattern. The dark black tree spread up his neck, and thin strips that resembles branches reached across his face to his nose. The part of the tree that was on his shoulder, the base, also went down along his leg and coloring in his left foot. Root like patterns spread across his chest, and ribcage. The tree pattern its self seemed to be rooted and growing on the dragon. Other than the strange tree a thick black stripe ran down the dragons back, between his wings and to the tip of his tail. Arknox's eyes were two different colors. The left was fresh spring grass green, like Sir Steel, and the right was a dark almost black brown. Just by looking into his eyes I could get a sense as to how powerful he truly was.

"Today Princess we have a special task for you." Arknox approached me, cracking the ground with every step. He put 5 eggs in-front of me. 3 were light green, 1 was muddy brown, and another was a deep shadow-like green. Sir Steel spoke once more "These eggs before you come from 5 different earth dragons. You may choose one, and choose wisely. The one you choose will become your life long friend. You must treat it like family." I looked away from Sir Steel and back at the eggs. Other than color they were all the same, and just as I said that my eyes fell upon the shadow green egg. It was strange, the egg seemed to be speaking to me. It was a feeling I have never felt before, almost unnatural, yet natural. I reached down and picked up the egg, the feeling only intensify. When i brought it closer to my chest I could hear its thoughts, but they were muffled and unclear. Even then I knew this which egg I wanted.

I turned to face Sir Steel, and even before I spoke he knew what I was about to say. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I am sure." His grin widened. "Allow me to tell you about that egg. That unhatched dragon is Arnik, son of Murire. Both are bull class earth dragons just like Arknox. Treat him well. Now, come" he pointed back to the castle in the distance, "let us head back and find a place in your room for Arnik."


	11. Azar, Eternal Flame

Azar

Eternal Flame

The Dragon Master led me to a room within the castle. We had to go up 4 flights of stairs to get here. Dragon Master walked over to the wall and pulled a lever. The wall came open leaving a whole at least 7 times my height. Just as the wall opened up a huge dragon landed in the opening. It was large, much bigger than the whole it just came through. In its mouth was what looked like a basket, but my attention was drawn away from the dragon. "Duke this is Stendor my dragon companion and Lord of Fire."

Stendor was brightly colored. A gold-yellow scales covered his entire body. He possessed no actual patterns accept for a dark maroon mask over his eyes and along his muzzle to his nose. The scales on his chest were darker in color than the rest of his body. He had twin horns on his head that reached back behind his head. He had a few teeth protruding from his mouth, and a small horn on his nose. His eyes were a deep gold. They seemed proud and full a wisdom. When Stendor stood, he stood with his head held high.

Stendor placed 9 eggs in-front of me. "The eggs that lay in-front of you are from 9 different fire dragons. You may choose one as you companion." I sat on my knees next to the eggs. "Choose from your heart." I examined the eggs carefully. 4 were gold, 2 were red, and the other 3 were smoke colored. I sat there looking over the eggs, but they all seemed the same to me. None of them stood out to me. I stood. "Is something wrong Duke?" I looked at the Master. "None of them seem right for me. They don't feel, right." Dragon Master turned to Stendor. "Stendor do we have any more eggs?" Stendor then grabbed the basket and flew out the opening.

Stendor later returned with 2 more eggs. 1 one was a dark red while the other was strangely blue, but not a normal blue. It was dark, a deep blue that the more you looked at it turned black. The egg gave me a strange feeling. One I could not explain. The egg seemed to speak words I could not understand. I could feel power coming from the egg. Then I heard it the egg called my name, the words were muffled and so far away, yet I understood them. I stood once more, but this time with the deep blue egg in my hands. "This one, I pick this one." The Master just looked at me. He seemed concerned, but was trying to hid it. "Are you sure?" his words were long and drawn out. "Yes, I am Sure." "Normally I would tell you about you egg, but unfortunately not much is know about that egg. So you must ask the dragon its self when it hatches. All I can tell you is that her name is Azar. Come now, let us find a place in your room for her to sleep."

As we walked I couldn't help but think about what has him so concerned. _"Is there something wrong with this egg?"_


End file.
